


Impatient

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Impatient

“I’ll be home before you know it.” 

That’s all you kept hearing from him for the past three weeks. Every night he’d say the same thing. You’d sit in your favorite chair and watch out the window disdainfully, praying to hear the sound of his car rumbling up the street. You worried about him more than you cared to admit. Even though set relationship lines were never established, sex always proved to make things more complicated - especially sex with John Winchester. 

He’d promised this morning that he would be there before sundown. This was the first time he’d ever promised before, and your heart was beating fast now as you watched the sun disappear behind the clouds. You’d spent all day mentally and physically preparing yourself for the intoxicating and undeniable force that John seemed to carry with him. He knew he could make you do anything, just by using the right words. 

You checked yourself in the mirror one last time, just as you heard the familiar sound of his car pull into your driveway. Your heart leapt in your chest and you took a deep breath before heading towards the soft rap on your front door. You turned the knob with shaky hands, anxiety trying its best to overwhelm your excitement. 

John stood on your front porch, his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans. He was wrapped in a shiny, brown leather jacket, dark denim jeans and scuffed brown boots. Salt and pepper scruff lined his face, a warm smiling creeping across it as he saw you. His hair was longer than the last time you saw him and curly at the ends, your fingers itching to feel how soft it was against them. 

“Hello, beautiful,” he said so only you could hear it, his voice coated already with lust at the sight of you, so smooth like a glass of aged whiskey. His light brown eyes were staring into you, waiting for you to invite him inside. 

“H-hi, John,” you stammered, stepping away from the doorway. “Please, come in.” 

John waltzed inside your living room, dropping his duffle bag on the floor. The loud sound made your body jerk, the tension between you hanging heavy in the air. Shutting the door behind him, you turned around to find him inches away from you, so close you could feel his hot breath fanning over your face. 

“Did you miss me?” He asked, taking his fingers and delicately brushing them through your hair. You swallowed hard at his intimate touch, your body so desperate for more after all this time. There was quite an age gap between you and John, but it never bothered either of you. If anything, it turned you on more. He was so experienced and everything that he did to you had you begging for more. Judging by the way he reacted when you did what you were told, you knew he was just as much infatuated with you as you were with him. 

“You were gone for a month, John,” you replied, crossing your arms and furrowing your brow. “What the fuck do you think?” You watched as his smile slowly faded into a frown, his eyes glinting with anger. 

“You know why, Y/N. This is what comes with the job,” he said softly, taking his fingers and putting them under your chin, guiding your face up to meet his eyes. “Don’t fucking test me.” The anger that boiled through you at his words surprised you, knowing that your punishment would be more severe than ever before. You slapped his hand away from your face, balling your hands into fists at your side. You saw the flash of sheer rage on his face as he grabbed you by the shoulders and slammed you into the nearest wall. 

“You know you’re gonna need to be punished for that, little girl,” he whispered in your ear, his forearm splayed across your chest, pinning you to the wall. “Cursing at me, slapping my hand away…” He made a ‘tisk tisk’ sound with his tongue, shaking his beautiful head at your insubordination. “Where do I begin with you?”

John let his arm fall from your chest, allowing you to breath. For his age, he was quick, and he gave you a sharp stare, warning you not to move. You both looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, before his slightly chapped, yet soft lips crashed into yours. You moaned into his mouth, a sound you'd been holding in since he left the last time. 

He let your hands work into his hair, tugging and pulling, deepening the kiss. His tongue danced with yours, the smell of gunpowder and leather wafting over you. You moved your hands down to the scruff on his face, running your fingers through it quickly before wrapping them into the collar of his jacket. You wanted to strip him down, admire and kiss every inch of him. He grabbed your hands in his and squeezed them, his jaw muscles tensing under his skin. 

“Not yet,” he whispered, biting the shell of your ear and kissing a trail down to your collarbone. “Get on your knees for daddy…” 

Your pulse was quickening at his words, a wetness already pooling between your thighs. You obeyed, feeling your carpet bite into your knees. 

“Good girl,” he praised, disposing of his leather jacket and grey undershirt, keeping his eyes locked on you as he undid his belt. The sound of his zipper being undone made you salivate, knowing the perfect prize that lied beneath the rough denim. 

“Take your shirt off,” he commanded, shimmying out of his jeans and boxers, kicking off his boots in succession. “Bra too.” 

You couldn't help but stare at his throbbing member, so hard and thick pointing right in your direction. A bead of precum was already collecting at the tip, his thumb brushing it away as he lazily stroked himself. Taking off your shirt and bra you tossed them to the side with his clothes, the cold air in your house making your nipples perk up almost instantly. 

“Fuck….” he almost moaned, reaching out to cup one of your breasts in his large, calloused hand. “Just as beautiful as I remember.” His fingers rolled over your nipple, making your head lull back in response. He leaned down and kissed you softly, taking your bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. John took his cock in his hands once more, brushing the head over your lips, the salty liquid infiltrating your tastebuds. 

You took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue over the head. His head rocked back and he moaned, as you started to take him into your mouth inch by inch. You moved your head up and down, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking him with each stroke. You worked your tongue over every ridge and vein, the delicious sounds coming from his mouth making you go faster and faster. Your hands moved to his thighs as you sucked him, your nails grazing over his skin. You could feel his cock twitching in your mouth, your ministrations making him inch closer and closer to his breaking point. 

“Stop,” he demanded, taking your hair and roughly pulling your mouth from his cock with a wet pop. “Stand up.” He helped you get back onto your feet, his lips suddenly finding yours again. John’s fingers worked into your hair, pulling you as close to him as he possibly could. You were breathing hard now, knowing that your punishment for your behavior was inevitable. He pulled away from the kiss, brushing his thumb over your lips and letting you take it into your mouth. You sucked on it as you watched him, enjoying the pink shade his face and chest were turning. 

“So,” he smirked, his dimples etched deep into his cheeks. “What should I do next?” 

“Whatever you want,” you breathed out, the first thing that popped to your mind. What you said was true, you wanted him to do whatever he wanted to you. 

“Tell me.” 

“I want you to fuck me, daddy,” you replied, biting your bottom lip and feeling your cheeks flush scarlet. The smile that grew across his face was gorgeous, his teeth showing and his eyes lighting up at your term of endearment. You swore you saw his cock swell larger, the need for him to fill you to the brink a desperation now. 

“I know you do, princess,” he said, walking around you in a circle, stalking you like a lion does his prey. “But you need to be punished first for your behavior. Bend over.” You bent over your couch, arching your back, waiting for the blows to come. 

“You get three,” he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “One for each fuck up, and an extra just because I love to see how worked up you get for me.” 

‘THWAP!’

You cried out as you felt his hand make contact with your soft skin, a fire rushing through you as you gripped the sofa. He rubbed the sore spot for a moment, before his hand came down again in the same spot. You threw your head back and cried out in pain and pleasure, your toes curling into the carpet. 

“One more…”

The last slap came down hard, mewls and moans escaping your lips and he bent down to kiss the welt he’d created. 

“You’re such a good fucking girl,” he cooed at you, taking two of his fingers and inserting them bluntly into your soaking wet pussy. “Lemme see how ready you are for me.” He moved them in and out of you slowly, feeling your walls clench onto him like a vice. He chuckled from behind you, curling his fingers up to brush against your g-spot. “What do you want me to do, Y/N?”

“Fuck me. Please, daddy. Please!” 

As quickly as his fingers penetrated you he withdrew them, turning you around so you could taste your juices from his fingers. He was so close to you now, his hard cock pressing against your belly. He rubbed his fingers up and down your slick folds, maintaining eye contact with you the entire time. You had no idea how you hadn’t already spontaneously combusted. 

He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, his large hands gripping your ass as he carried you to your bedroom. Roughly, he threw you down onto the bed, spreading your legs apart and rubbing his thumb over your clit. 

“You have the most beautiful fucking pussy, Jesus Christ,” he growled, quickly taking his cock and lining it up to your aching entrance. 

John pushed himself inside you slowly, allowing your walls to stretch to accommodate his size. You moaned out loud as you felt him fill you deliciously, the soft velvet skin of his cock caressing your insides. His hand was suddenly around your throat, not squeezing, just there to show you who was boss. The look on his face as he thrusted in and out of you was enough to make you cum right there but you didn’t, knowing it was him to allowed you to cum. 

“So tight, fuckkk,” he moaned, pushing himself entirely inside you. “Such a good fucking girl for daddy, aren’t you?” 

You answered him with a moan, as he removed his hand from your throat and wrapped his fingers around your hips, gripping so tightly you knew you’d be bruised tomorrow. You were egging him on, moaning so loud and innocently as he pounded into you relentlessly; his facial expressions showing how close he was. You also felt your own orgasm boiling inside you, begging to break free; your toes curling and goosebumps rising all over your body. 

“P-Please,” you begged, raking your nails down his chest, feeling the strong muscles underneath. “I need to cum, daddy.” 

He kissed you passionately once more, resting his sweaty forehead on your shoulder, his hips still pumping. Your fingernails found his back, leaving angry, red welts along his skin as he made you hold your orgasm in as long as he possibly could. 

“I can’t take it!” You screamed, the head of his cock brushing against your sweetest spot, over and fucking over. 

“You want to cum, princess?” He said through heavy pants, his chest rising and falling dramatically. “Do it. Let me feel you, beautiful.” 

You came so hard your vision went blurry, pockets of white forming in your eyes. You clamped around his cock, your walls trembling as your orgasm crashed through you. You screamed so loud it echoed off the walls, your hands desperately clinging to John as you shook beneath him. He followed close behind you, your name and other beautiful obscenities leaving his perfect lips. You felt his hot cum shoot deep inside you, coating your sensitive walls as he pulled out of you, soft and spent. 

You both laid side by side on the bed, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. His finger absentmindedly traced a pattern on your stomach, as you both tried to come back down to planet Earth.

“I really did miss you, you know,” you said, turning on your side and propping yourself up on your elbow to look at how gloriously naked he was. He smiled at you, so handsome it made your heart ache. 

“You know I missed you too, doll,” he replied, taking your free hand and kissing your fingers so gently, you swore the man who just fucked your brains out was a different person entirely. “Come with me this time so I can fuck you whenever I damn well please. I’m too impatient for this long distance shit.”


End file.
